Impedance mismatches in circuits may be caused by several factors including type of process used to create a circuit component, junction temperature, die temperature profile, noise, power supply fluctuations, device age, and warm-up variations. Many of these factors are more generally referred to as “process/voltage/temperature” (PVT) factors. Performance of an analog circuit can vary based upon variations in PVT factors. Some of the performance characteristics of the circuit or electronic component that may change due to PVT variations include clock to output time, input drive current, output drive current, and the like. PVT conditions are sometimes classified into “corners.” The term “fast corner” or “FFFF” corner refers to the operation of a circuit at its fastest, strongest performance where PVT conditions promote the fastest, strongest performance. The term “slow” or “RSSS” corner refers to the operation of a circuit at its slowest, weakest performance where PVT conditions promote the slowest, weakest performance. The SSSS, RSSS and FFFF corners are extreme corners for PVT conditions.